mine
by Invidia1988
Summary: my first Ed and Envy fic the other one isn't my first


Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist characters.

so you decided to read it like you need a warning warning is yaoi, graphic sex and slight bondage

paring is EnvyxEdward enjoy

Edward was walking around at night along a building he sneeks into it as he looks at a small map in his hands saying for him to go to this place as soon as he steps into the building by creating a door with a clap of his hands he is greeted with a kick to the back of his head knocking him out instantly.

Frozen cold liquid wakes up the knocked out alchemist Edward looks up and around meeting his gaze with cat's eye piercing violet eyes he tries to move back but finds himself restraint by manacles around his wrists held away from each other.

"Well Hagane no chibi you are finally awake so it seems..." Said the holder of the deep amethyst eyes who held a smirk on his face pushing back a blonde strand on Edwards face came a smirk on which Edward feared from Envy cause it always meant something bad for the young alchemist.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT!' Edward screamed in response to the insult only to be gagged with a tongue down his throat as Envy kisses him eagerly to shut him up.

"I believe it is very simple on what I want it is you my Chibi-san and anymore outbursts like that and I'll have to make better use of that mouth of yours." Envy said in a sweet mocking tone that got serious in tone as he spoke, Edward however was shocked from the sudden kiss.

Envy runs his hands along under the Alchemist's shirt pinching at the sensitive skin rolling the peaking nipples between his fingers as he continues to kiss Edward again moving from his mouth to the junction on his neck and shoulder sucking with slight nips at the delicate skin there making sure to leave a mark for a few days.

Edward surpressing a moan in his throat as he blinks back bitter tears as he tries to get out of his restraints but to no avail as his right arm doesn't function to his demands unwillingly giving Envy more room to his neck by accident he feels small pricks in his neck as Envy bit into the narrow neck enough to draw blood but nothing life threating t the alchemist.

Taking this time Envy moves his hands up out of the shirt collor to the piece of metal that holds the strange undercoat together apart to push the offending material up having slight difficulties with the unwilling party before him as he leans further downwards taking a nipple into his mouth he sucks lightly while one of his hands pinches at the other perked piece of flesh as his other hand travels down into the alchemist's pants.

"hmmm I guess you weren't kidding about not being small after all what you lack in height chibi-san you make up for it in other areas greatly." Says Envy in a curoius and astounded voice from the firm piece of flesh in his hands he begins to stroke along the ridged shaft trailing the hand down to cup at the other's sac massaging it gently while his thumb trails back to the tip pressing at it in a circular motion.

Edward jumping lightly at the contact of pressure against his sensitive tip causing him to moan loudly to his own protest he hangs his head a little looking at his captor with pleading eyes for Envy to stop but the silent plea goes ignored as Envy drops further to bringing the leather pants with him he takes out a small dagger and cuts the fabric off, leaving the Alchemist naked from the waist down.

"Please..Envy..Stop!" Edward cries out under breaths of pleasure but trying to hide the evidence out as he moves back but his hips are held in place by Envy's inhuman strength as the Sin captures the Alchemist's erected member in his mouth and begins to suck on the flesh tasting the precum on his tongue swallowing half the length in his mouth before he pulls back to lick the sides of the shaft.

"hmm Your mouth says stop but your body says don't stop." Envy replies only by devouring Edwards erection again causing him to cry out in pleasure. Envy nips at the tip gently while his tongue flicks acrossed the small slit while he messages the sac in his hand still while he brings the other hand to his mouth for a moment to lick three digits tracing them back to the hidden puckered entrance pressing his forefinger into the tight ring of flesh feeling the Alchemist tense up.

Adding a second finger pushing it in joining the first spreading Edward wider in a scissoring motion brushing his fingers against a bundle of nerves that causes ed to cry out in pleasure making him thrust fowards into Envy's mouth nearly making the Sin gag on his member.

Envy pulls away while prepping the boy before him he adds the third finger to the others spreading the goldend eyed alchemist open more before he pulls the fingers out wiping them off in a small pail of water beside him he stands back and removes his clothing starting with the skin tight leather sleevless turtle neck flipping his head back causing the emerald green tendrills to fly back also as he eyes his captive with a smirk.

Envy sheds the equally skin tight shorts as well as the loincloth around his waist he steps out of the black leather on the floor like it was a second skin before pressing himself against the alchemist's body his erection against Edwards.

"Now Chibi-san this will hurt a little bit but you'll love it however I want to hear you say you want it." Envy said as he dips a finger back into the warm depths of the boy's entrace while pumping the shaft to the tip with his other hand adding pleasure from both sides. Edward was having a hard time holding on as he bit his lip to keep from begging Envy but the same time wanting to just get it over with.

"please...Envy finish it just fuck me already!" Edward practically yelled this causing Envy to smirk greatfully as he removes his fingers after stroking the boy's prostate again lining himself up to his entrance he thrusts in filling Edward fully to the hilt causing him to cry out in pain as envy groaned out at how tight the boy is on his erect cock.

Savouring the previrginal flesh before pulling back and thrusting in again striking Edwards prostate with each thrust into the boy relving each time at how the tight passage feels tighter around his aching cock.

Edward cries out es he feels Envy's cock twitch inside of him each time he is filled he whimpers everytime he is left feeling empty only to cry out louder at being filled as his prostate is assaulted time and time again.

Meanwhile Envy places a kiss on Edwards mouth filling the boy's mouth with a sweet taste from a piece of chocolate held in his mouth they both engage in a small battle as Envy slides his tongue along Edwards as he reluctantly fights back soon lost in the desire as he brushes his tongue past Envy's and into his captor's mouth tasting more of the delicious treat swallowing what was given to him in his own mouth.

Envy never losing his pace or rhythym he keeps thrusting harder as Edwards passage becomes tighter around his cock, as Edward loses himself in his orgasm spilling himself on the dominate of the two. Envy moans out loudly losing himself by spilling his seed into Edward's once virgin body marking him as his.

"See I told you, you would love it didn't I?" Envy said in a cheerful tone as he pulls out of ed shapeshifting his clothes back onto his body he presses a finger against the inside of Ed's thigh tracing the ouroboros mark making a green tattoo along the inside of his right thigh.

"Remeber you are mine now Chibi-san no one elses." Envy says as he releases Edward from the manacles.

Edward watches the Sin take his leave and glances at the mark on his thigh as he transmutes his clothes back together and puts them on to head back to his place replaying everything in his mind over again as he is being followed by our shapeshifter who sneaks up behind him as Edward stands in front of his bed pinning him to the bed.

"what Envy what are you doing havent you had enough for one night?" Edward asks shocked a bit.

"Yeah I had enough for one night I followed you cause your place is closer so I am staying here for the night don't worry I'll be gone by morning." The Shapeshifter replies as he climbs into the bed with his Chibi holding him closely.

"whatever." Edward says too tired to fight and lets himself be pulled to Envy.

"Goodnight Chibi."

"Goodnight Bastard."

"Mine." whispered the tired homunculus ignoring the last comment.

Owari

so how did you like my first Envy x Edward fanfic hope you enjoyed it r&r ;;


End file.
